Entre berrinches y enfados
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Levi y Hanji como es normal siempre discuten. Levi siempre ha pensado en que Hanji es una molestia, pero con cada pelea se dará cuenta de que no es tan molesta como él piensa.
1. Chapter 1

-Esta historia narra las aventurillas de Levi y Hanji y sus riñas por asi decirlo xDDDD. El transcurso de la historia se desenvuelve después del arco de la mujer titan, por lo que si no quieres leer nada que contenga spoiler no lo leas ^w^ Gracias por todo y disfruten del espectáculo (?) XDDDD-

* * *

** Entre berrinches y enfados**

**En el salón del cuartel general, Levi se encuentra bebiendo una taza de té mientras piensa en como hacer que Eren Jeager consiguiera endurecer su cuerpo para conseguir reparar la muralla María, investigación que Hanji estaba llevando a cabo mientras el tomaba su té negro de todas las mañanas y eso le ponía nervioso... Esa cuatro ojos era capaz de matar a Eren con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, y no exajeraba en pensarlo, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, al fin y al cabo, a Hanji le fascinan esos seres llamados titanes. Cuando pegó un sorbo a su taza de té, miro hacia la ventana que daba al patio donde Hanji y Eren estaban practicando y se quedó observando lo que pasaba. **

* * *

***Explosión***

**-Woooohooo! *tirada en el suelo* ¡Eren! ¡Te dije que esperases a mi señal! Mira como lo has puesto todo... *Mira a su alrededor y observa que muchas de las ojas de los arboles estaban desperdigadas por todas partes* Aaaaaaaah... *se rasca la cabeza* yo se de alguien a quien no le gustara esto...**

**-P-Perdone mayor Hanji! No volverá a suceder ! *sacando su brazo de el del titan* **

**Hanji se queda observando el brazo de titan que Eren dejaba tras conseguir salir de él.**

**- Hmmmmmm... Antes no te pasaba esto Eren, ¿acaso no tenias bien mentalizado tu objetivo? *se levanta y se acerca a Eren***

**-No lo se mayor... solo se que intente cumplir la orden que usted me dijo y de repente "puuf" mi poder de titan se descontroló y apareció esto...**

**- Hmmmm, a lo mejor es la orden que te di... debí ordenarte algo de mayor prioridad antes de pedirte que intentases arrancar el árbol. *saca su blog de notas y anota lo sucedido***

**- Ejejeje... *reía en tono de preocupación***

**- Puede ser que si este loca después de todo *pensaba***

**- ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Mañana haremos algo distinto a intentar arrancar un estúpido árbol! *se acomoda sus gafas* Como pude ser tan tontaaaa... *en voz baja y con cara de psicópata***

**Eren por el contrario mostraba una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro.**

**-Estoooo... Siento interrumpir su momento de meditación pero, ya sabe que no tengo un control absoluto de mi mismo, estoy a cargo del comandante Levi y...**

**- Ya ya ya ese enano mañana no tendrá muchos planes para ti, así que te vendrás conmigo de todos modos... es mas, seguro que te hará limpiar el retrete, o peor aun, te ara limpiar todo este desastre, no le gusta ensuciarse las manos. *dijo interrumpiendo a Eren***

**- Peroooooo...**

**- ¡Shhhhhh! *vuelve a interrumpir***

**Tras una pausa para pensar.**

**- Aaaaaah... vaaaaale le preguntare si puedes venir conmigo mañana, así tu no seras castigado, al menos no del todo... *se va hacia un árbol donde dejó su mochila donde guardaba todos sus libros de apuntes***

**-De acuerdo... supongo *la sigue***

**-Mañana repararas un cráter que tu mismo harás como prueba para medir tu fuerza... ya lo tengo tooodo pensado. *se señala a si misma la cabeza***

**-Eso si el capitán Levi le da permiso.**

**-Ese enano es como un gato, es muy sumiso y casi nunca protesta, ya veras como no hay problema. *Coge su mochila y se va hacia la entrada del cuartel* ¡Nos vemos Eren! *se despide* **

* * *

**Levi, por el contrario, no opinaba lo mismo. No tenía pensado dejar que Hanji se quedase con Jeager siempre y cuando ella quisiera, él era quien debía escoger si se lo quedaba o no y estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no hacerlo. Levi se levantó del sofá a servirse otra taza de té cuando de repente la puerta se abre junto a un gran grito de alguien familiar.**

**-Leeeeviiiiiii~ ya estoy aquiiii~ *extremadamente sonriente mientras deja caer su mochila en el sofá donde estaba sentado Levi***

**-Hola. *responde sin entusiasmo mientras se sirve otra taza de té***

**-Tan afectivo como siempre, eh? *sonríe mientras lo dice* eeeh! yo también quiero ! Donde es que están las tazas...? *mirando por todos lados freneticamente* Ah! Ahí están! *coge una taza y se dispone a servirse un poco de té***

**- ¿ Jeager consiguió endurecer su piel? *preguntó sin rodeos***

**-Eeeeeeh... pueees nope, pero mañana me lo llevo a intentarlo de nuevo... * se sirve té***

**-No.**

**- Jajajaaaaa, ya veras, mañana Eren conseguirá... espera, que? *confundida***

**- He dicho que no, Jeager me hace falta mañana para limpiar todo el desorden que hay en el patio. *pega un sorbo de su nueva taza de té***

**-Pero, pero, pero... si eras tu el que quería que Eren aprendiese lo antes posible ese poder, es más de lo del patio me puedo encargar yo así que...**

**-Si, pero ahora la prioridad es mantener el cuartel limpio de personas como tu. *deja su taza de té ya vacía y se dispone a salir del salón***

**-¡Pero Levi yo...!**

**- Hanji... ¿quien es aquí el que esta al cuidado de Eren, tu o yo ? *le interrumpe***

**- Eeeeh... Tu, pero...**

**- Entonces no metas tus narices en cosas que no te incumben y centrate en tus apuntes maldita cuatro ojos.**

**Después de interrumpir de nuevo a la castaña, salió del salón cerrando la puerta después de él, sin dejar responder a Hanji.**

**-Tsss... Maldito enano... *se dirige al sofá y coge el cuaderno de aquella mañana* Podrías aprender a decir las cosas con más tacto... *se sienta en el escritorio y abre su cuaderno a la mitad, hasta que en las paginas cae una lágrima* Tranquilo, ya veras como mañana esta maldita cuatro ojos no te molestara mas... *llora***

**Hanji, mientras lloraba leía y releía sus apuntes para poder encontrar lo que falló aquella mañana, pero las palabras de Levi le rondaban la cabeza y entre todos esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida sentada en el escritorio a la espera de que amaneciera y, mañana, fuera un día un poco más feliz. **

* * *

**La puerta de la habitación se abre y deja ver la silueta de Levi que entra intentando disimular el bostezo con su mano, acto seguido cerró la puerta y cansado, se desprende de su chaqueta quedándose solo con su camisa, después se quita el pañuelo del cuello y lo deja, doblado, encima del escritorio junto con su chaqueta. "¿Me abre pasado?" piensa al desabrochar su camisa, dejando ver así su pequeño torso semi desnudo, pero aun así seductor. En ese momento, piensa en como reaccionará Hanji al enfado de esa misma tarde, con éxito, logra responderse a si mismo la pregunta que se hizo. En efecto, se había pasado de la raya...**

**- ¿ Y si le dejo mañana a Eren para que se calle ? ah... seguro que estará todo el día dando la bara con "Levi eres una mala persona! Joooo Levi, ayer me hablaste mal, tu castigo sera aguantarme hasta el anochecer!" *tono burlón***

**Imitaba a Hanji sin mucho éxito, creando así una escena muy graciosa.**

**- Bah, que más da... no me molesta que este detrás mía de todos modos... *se quita la camisa y la cuelga en la silla* Aaaaaah... *se queja y rasca su cabeza* Necesito dormir... ni yo mismo se lo que digo. *se quita las botas y se acuesta en la cama***

**Mira al techo durante unos instantes y piensa si a Hanji le pasara lo mismo... el echo de que piense en lo ocurrido. Se incorpora de la cama y apaga la vela que alumbraba su habitación. Consigue acostarse de nuevo en la cama.**

**- Seguro que el té estaba en mal estado. *se duerme* **


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Y continuamos con la historia xDDDD espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi escribirla! Puede ser que empiece a subir otra muy pronto, así que estad atentos a Facebook! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic :) -**_

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, Erwin se disponía a hacer una visita a Hanji para comentarle que quería hacer una pequeña reunión para hablar sobre el progreso de los experimentos con Eren Jeager, ya que, según ella, obtendría unos grandiosos resultados. Al encontrarse enfrente de su habitación, llama a la puerta, aunque sin respuesta alguna. Él insiste esta vez un poco más fuerte, sabe que Hanji no se despierta muy fácilmente. Impaciente, intenta abrir la puerta de la habitación, que para su sorpresa esta abierta, aunque también vacía.**

**- Hmmm... *pensativo***

* * *

**Acto seguido cerró la puerta y se dirija a paso ligero al cuarto de Levi. Estaba un poco más lejos de la habitación de Hanji, pero llegó en seguida, ya que empezaba a tener algo de prisa, tenia una reunión con el comandante Pixis antes que la de Hanji y no quería llegar tarde. Al llegar a la habitación de Levi, no se molestó en tocar, si no que entró directamente. **

**- ¡Oye Levi, despierta! *grita* **

**En la cama, un inquieto Levi se retuerce semi desnudo y abre uno de sus ojos grises que este mira a Erwin un poco vago. **

**- ¿Que haces aquí comandante Erwin? *pregunta con cierta desgana* ¿acaso los titanes han vuelto a atacar? **

**- Más quisiera que se tratase de titanes... ¿ Sabes donde esta Hanji ? *pregunta entrando en la habitación* **

**- Hmp? No... Es más, ¿por qué me pregunta eso a mi ? *dice incorporándose de la cama* **

**- Esa cabra loca siempre esta contigo, es más, me extraña que no este aqui intentando desvelarte con alguna de sus teorías. **

**- Siento decepcionarlo pero no, no esta aquí, ¿a mirado debajo de su cama? a lo mejor le ha dado por dormir allí... *dice en tono burlón levantándose hacia su escritorio* **

**- Me trae sin cuidado ahora mismo, quiero pedirte un favor Levi, busca a Hanji y dile que la estoy buscando y que me quiero reunir con ella esta tarde. *dice dispuesto a salir de la habitación* **

**- ¿Por qué no se lo dice usted? ahora mismo estoy un poco impresentable... es más, tengo que limpiar. **

**-Tengo una reunión con el comandante Pixis, seguro que eso es más importante que tu vestimenta, así que vistete y encuentra a Hanji, es una orden. **

**- Como usted diga, comandante Erwin. *dice con una mano en el corazón* **

**Erwin le devuelve el saludo y desaparece de la vista de Levi, que este ya tenía a medio poner su camisa. Tras terminar de abrocharla, se puso su pañuelo y las botas para disponerse a buscar a Hanji. El primer lugar al que la fue a buscar fue a su habitación. Decidido y sin tocar, entró en la habitación que seguía vacía, sin rastro de Hanji. Al entrar, busco directamente debajo de la cama. Aunque era una disparatada idea, Hanji era capaz de estar allí abajo si ella se lo proponía. Sin éxito, se pregunto donde estaría esa cuatro ojos. Entonces recordó que la última vez que la vio, fue en el salón.**

**-Hm, ire a buscarla allí, y si no esta ya de paso me tomo mi taza de té. *dice mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación***

* * *

**Al llegar, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Hanji durmiendo encima del escritorio con su cuaderno de notas debajo de sus brazos. No era ninguna novedad encontrarla durmiendo en cualquier parte. Levi se acerca a Hanji. **

**-¡Eh, despierta cuatro ojos! *zarandea a Hanji para despertarla, sin éxito* ¡Despiiertaaa! *le da unas cuantas bofetadas flojas* ¡¿estas muerta o que?! *se acerca a la cara de Hanji y le quita las gafas* **

**Sorprendido observa la cara de Hanji sin sus gafas. Era la primera vez que veía a Hanji desde tan cerca sin esas gafas que ocultaban su bello rostro. Se quedó paralizado por un momento, hasta que un impulso le empujó a besar a Hanji muy suavemente en los labios. Si fuera por Levi, hubiera seguido besando a Hanji eternamente, ni él mismo podía explicar porque estaba haciéndolo, pero esta se empezo a mover. De un salto, Levi estaba en la otra punta de la habitación y Hanji se despertó. **

**-HHmmmmmm *se estira* aaah... uh? ¿sigo estando en el salón? aaaaaaah *se rasca la cabeza y se pone las gafas* ¡me dormi aquiii! bueno, ya que estoy me tomare una taza de... *dijo mientras se levantó de la silla, pero su mirada se encontró con Levi* ¿Levi? *confundida* **

**- Buenos días. *de espaldas***

**Por suerte, las tazas de té estaban justo delante de el. Era la cuartada perfecta para disimular lo que acababa de pasar. Rápidamente se sirvió una taza de té y siguió disimulando. **

**- Buenos días... * lo dice un poco retraída por lo que sucedió la pasada noche* **

**Hanji se acerco hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Levi, pero este le dio una taza de té antes de que pudiera ver su cara. **

**- Toma. *le da la taza sin girarse* ¿era lo que querías no? **

**- Gracias... *coge la taza un poco nerviosa* **

**- Ah, se me olvidaba. Erwin te esta buscando. Dice que quiere reunirse contigo para no se qué. Ahora mismo esta reunido con el comandante Pixis, pero me dijo que volvería pasada la tarde. *bebe té* **

**- ¡Ah! gracias por avisarme Levi, me voy a prepararme y a buscar a Eren, tengo que decirle que al final no vamos a poder hacer nada respecto a los experimentos... *se va a por su cuaderno y a por su mochila* ¡Adios Levi,gracias por el té! *un poco más animada* **

**Hanji sale del salón con la taza de té y deja solo a Levi, que estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Se roza los labios con la mano y piensa en por qué lo hizo... **

**-¿por qué a Hanji? *pensó* **

**Intentando olvidarse del asunto,se sentó en el sofá a reflexionar un poco y a terminarse su taza de té, hasta él estaba un poco colapsado y necesitaba meditar. Bebió un poco de té y enseguida reaccionó.**

**- Oh, tengo que limpiar. **

**Se terminó su té y se fue del salón a buscar a Eren para que le ayudase a limpiar el patio que ayer ensuciaron él y Hanji. Intentaba ocultar su rostro que aun seguía rojo, y aun más en cuanto pensaba en aquel beso. La única forma que podía hacerle olvidar el asunto era ponerse a limpiar aquel desastre, así que se apresuró en encontrar a Eren, al menos antes que Hanji. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren estaba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente. La luz del sol apenas entraba por las ventanas e iluminaba su rostro, cansado por su transformación en titan la pasada tarde. En ese momento, Levi entró sin más a la habitación y al ver que el castaño dormía, se dirigió a las ventanas y las abrió totalmente, dejando así que la luz del sol entrase por completo. Eren, se despertó en el momento en el que la luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Los ojos que eran de un azul verdoso, se veían de un verde esmeralda al ser iluminados por el sol. Al despertar Eren se encontró con Levi, que este le miraba impaciente. **

**- ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a dormir? levanta, tienes trabajo. *le tira su uniforme* **

**- ¡Si capitan! pero, ¿qué trabajo se supone que tengo? *confuso* **

**- Me vas a ayudar a limpiar el desastre que hicisteis tu y esa cuatro ojos ayer, el patio esta muy impresentable... *miro por la ventana mientras lo decía* **

**- Entonces, ¿no voy a hacer los experimentos con la doctora Hanji ? *emocionado* **

**- No tan rápido mocoso, he dicho que me ayudaras a limpiar, si, pero después te iras con Hanji para hacer esos experimentos que tanto te gustan... *burlón* **

**- Aah... *suspira* ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... *murmura* **

**- Deja de murmurar lo que sea que estés murmurando y vistete, te espero abajo. No tardes o te pasara lo mismo que en el juicio. *se va de la habitación* **

**- *traga saliva* ¡Si! *grita* **

**Cuando Levi se fue de la habitación,en unos 5 minutos ya estaba en el patio. Cuando llegó se quitó su chaqueta de la legión de reconocimiento y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, que después se puso en su boca a modo de protección. Observó la escena. La verdad es que Eren se había esmerado en cumplir la orden que Hanji le dio, todo estaba echo un desastre. Al observar la escena, Levi dio un gruñido a modo de sabía por qué tenía que limpiar el desastre que Hanji provocó y mucho menos prestarle a Eren después para sus experimentos. Después de una pausa para pensar, el azabache suspiró. Como el castaño aun no se presentó, Levi se fue al establo para buscar las escobas, sin ellas poco iban a hacer. Al llegar se encontró con dos. Perfecto. Asi Eren le ayudaría a barrer y acabarían más rápido. Al coger las dos escobas, Levi volvió y se encontró con Eren a la sombra de un gran chopo, dormido. **

**- *le tira una escoba* ¡Vamos mocoso!. Deja de dormir y ponte a trabajar de una vez. **

**- *sobresaltado* Aah... que obsesión con tirar las cosas... *dice en voz baja mientras coge la escoba* **

**- ¿Qué has dicho? *mirada amenazadora* **

**- N-nada! *se levanta* Es que la sombra de este árbol es tan confortable... *mira al árbol con orgullo* **

**- *lo mira también* Cierto. Menos mal que Hanji no te ha echo arrancarlo. *se gira y empieza a barrer* **

**- Si... Menos mal. *reacciona sobresaltado* Espera... ¿como sabe usted que Hanji me ordenó arrancar un árbol? *lo mira sorprendido* **

**- Yo nunca he dicho que te lo haya ordenado. *lo mira serio* Tu también deberías saber que Hanji no es la mas cuerda que hay aquí, no es de extrañar que te ordene algo como eso. *sigue barriendo sin prestar atención al chico* **

**- Jajaja! Tiene tooooda la razón. *se pone a barrer también* pero sabe? Hanji es muy buena persona... todo el mundo dice que esta loca, que lo esta... *esto ultimo lo dice con ironía* pero tiene buen corazón. *sonríe* **

**Levi siguió barriendo sin inmutarse por las palabras del joven. Era cierto lo que decía, Hanji tenía buen corazón y él lo sabía, pero aun no se explicaba el por qué fue a Hanji a quien le dio aquel beso. Para él, Hanji era una mujer loca con gafas que adoraba a los titanes y a la ciencia, que es muy despreocupada con ella misma y que siempre tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A lo mejor era aquello, su sonrisa. Levi se ruborizó un poco al recordar la sonrisa de Hanji. Por muy loca que fuera aquella mujer, para él era hermosa... De repente un fuerte grito apartó a el capitán de sus pensamientos. **

**- Capitán! Por aquí ya están todas! *Gritó con un buen montón de ojas a sus pies* **

**- *mira al suelo donde llacía también un buen montón de ojas* Traerlas aquí, las juntaremos con estas. **

**- Siiiii! *se apresura a llevar con la escoba las ojas* **

**- Muy bien... *observa el patio una vez limpio* Creo que hemos acabado... **

**- Ah... *un poco cansado* Lo hemos acabado pronto! Creo que incluso me da tiempo a darme una siesta... *dice mientras se va acercando al chopo* **

**- Espera Eren... no podemos dejar las ojas aquí o el viento se las llevara otra vez... **

**- Oh! es cierto... *pensativo* Ya se! ire a buscar una bolsa para recogerlas. Ahora mismo vuelvo! *se va dentro del cuartel* **

**Levi se quedó observando al muchacho mientras entraba al cuartel. Se apoyo para descansar en el tronco del chopo quitándose el pañuelo de la boca. Una brisa hizo que su cabello se ondulara levemente, meciéndose junto con el viento que gracias a las ramas del árbol hacía un sonido relajante. **

**- Que paz... *pensó cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el tronco* **

**-¡Leeeviiiiiiiii! *corre hacía él* **

**Una paz que fue interrumpida. Garraspeó a modo de queja. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Hanji que corría hacia el como si un titan anormal corriera detrás de ella. Bueno, más bien como si él fuera el titan y ella corriera detrás de él para conseguir alguna muestra. **

**- *jadeando* Aah... H-has...¿ Has visto a Eren? *apoyándose contra sus rodillas* **

**- Si, ha ido a buscar una bolsa para esto... *mira hacia otro lado* **

**- Ah? ¿Una bolsa para qué? *confusa, aun con la cabeza baja* **

**- Para esto. *le da un empujón a Hanji, que se cae en el montón de ojas* **

**En el rostro de Levi se dibujó una sonrisa picara. La escena que vio no pudo más que hacerle reír. Hanji estaba sobre el montón de ojas, muchas encima de su cabeza y ropa. En ese momento Hanji tenía una cara muy graciosa, con las gafas mal puestas. No le importó que fuera Levi, se acomodó las gafas y lo cogió de la pierna tirándolo junto a ella. Tras tirarlo, una carcajada salió por parte de Hanji, pero fue interrumpida por Levi, quien le tiraba ojas a modo de queja. **

**- Oooooh enano, no sabes lo que estas haciendo... *coge un montón de ojas* **

**- Me parece que si lo se, cuatro ojos... *coge otro montón de ojas* **

**Como si de dos niños se tratasen, se empezaron a tirar ojas el uno al otro. Aquel juego era para niños, pero estos dos adultos disfrutaban como si lo fueran. Al verlos jugar así, parecía una pelea de lucha libre. Hanji, con un movimiento ágil se puso encima de Levi, que quedaba de cara al suelo. **

**- ¡JA! ¡Noqueado! *triunfante* **

**- Ju... *se baja a Hanji de encima para ponerse él* No bajes nunca la guardia, cuatro ojos... **

**Fue Levi quien volvió a la realidad antes. Estaba encima de la mujer a quien había besado antes,un beso del que quería olvidarse...tan cerca de ella que casi podía sentir su cansada respiración. Levi no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Menos mal que Hanji estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su cara, estaba notablemente sonrojado. **

**- ¡Aaaaah, eres bueno Levi! no sabía que se te dieran tan bien la lucha libre, pensaba que solo se te daba bien... **

**Hanji fue interrumpida por la respiración de Levi en su nuca. Levi había perdido el control que durante todo el día ganó. Al ver la nuca desnuda de Hanji y al recordar aquel beso se descontroló y solo quiso estar un poco más cerca de ella. El beso que obtuvo aquella mañana le había sabido a poco,solo quería más de aquella mujer que le volvía loco, sin saber el por qué. Al estar a escasos centímetros de la nuca de Hanji, Levi se disponía a lamerla, pero Eren volvía con la bolsa que fue a buscar. En ese mismo instante Levi maldijo la hora en la que le pidió a Eren su ayuda. Un interrumpido y molesto Levi se levantó dejando a Hanji algo confusa en el suelo. Levi fue más listo y cogió una de las escobas para disimular. **

**- ¡Capitan! ya he conseguido la bol- *ve a Hanji encima de lo que fue el montón de ojas* Aaaah! Doctora Hanji que ha echo!? nos ha costado mucho recogerlo todo... *lagrimas de cocodrilo* **

**- A-aa... woooa! L-lo siento Eren... *tartamudeaba* **

**- ¿Le pasa algo doctora, esta bien? *le tiende la mano* **

**- S-si... es ssolo que... *mira a Levi* **

**Levi estaba inexpresivo, con la escoba en la mano barriendo las ojas. No parecía afectado en absoluto. Hanji pensó en que podía haber sido un mal entendido, que no lo habría echo a propósito, pero la calidez de su respiración seguía estando en su nuca. Entonces, su mirada y la de Levi se cruzaron. Hanji parecía que se fascinara por primera vez de los ojos grises del azabache, le parecieron interesantes solo por ese instante. Levi interrumpió las fantasías de Hanji, dándole la otra escoba. **

**- Tu. Deja de mirar a las musarañas y ponte a limpiar lo que has ensuciado. *serio* **

**- *coge la escoba* S-si... *se rasca la cabeza* lo siento... *ríe levemente* **

**Levi se le queda mirando y nerviosa, Hanji empieza a amontonar las ojas de nuevo. Eren se queda pasmado. **

**- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Hanji no le proteste? *pensaba* hmmm... **

**Cuando las ojas estuvieron de nuevo echas un montón, Eren las recogió con la bolsa y se fue con ella a tirarla fuera del recinto, dejando de nuevo solos a Levi y Hanji. Hanji soltó un gran suspiro de alivio por haber terminado. Al final, también tuvo que ayudar a limpiar. Cansada se dirigió al chopo y se sentó a descansar bajo su sombra, escena que le pareció familiar a Levi. Dejando la escoba a un lado, Levi se sentó al lado de Hanji, la que no le quiso dar mucha importancia. **

**- Aaah... que árbol más interesante es este... *mira la copa del árbol* **

**- Solo es un árbol... **

**-No solo es un árbol, necio! Este árbol es muy especial... ¿ves esa especie de pelusilla blanca que tienen sus ojas? *las señala* **

**- *mirando hacia arriba* si... **

**- Pues cuando caen parece nieve! *emocionada* **

**- ¿Nieve? *la mira con un poco de confusión, la cual no se notaba en su rostro* **

**- Sii... leí sobre ella en un libro. Es como una gran masa de arena blanca que cuando la tocas esta muy fría! *sonríe entusiasmada* **

**- Oh... *mira de nuevo hacia arriba* interesante... **

**- ¡¿Verdad que si?! el mundo de afuera es taaaaan interesante! *cierra los ojos y se recuesta sobre el regazo de Levi* **

**- Eh! ¿quien te ha dicho que puedes tocarme? *la intenta tirar con las piernas* **

**- Estoy cansada, déjame! *le pega un codazo en el estomago a Levi* **

**- *se retuerce un poco* te mato... **

**Levi se dispuso a tirarla definitivamente pero la escena que vio lo detuvo. A el rostro sonriente de Hanji le estaba dando la sombra de la copa del árbol y al mismo tiempo pequeños reflejos de la luz del sol. A Levi le pareció hermoso. Entonces, solo pudo recostarse sobre el tronco del árbol y dejar a Hanji descansar, al menos por esta vez. **

**- No te duermas... acuérdate que tienes una reunión con Erwin después... **

**- Yaaa~ **

**Por un momento, los dos se olvidaron por completo de sus preocupaciones. Uno se olvido del beso y el otro de la situación bochornosa de hace un rato. Parecía que la simple presencia del otro hacía más tranquila la situación de uno mismo. Con tanta tranquilidad, los dos acabaron por dormirse. Cuando llegó Eren, los encontró acurrucados el uno al otro debajo del chopo. La escena le pareció divertida. **

**- Hay que ver... *se pone a meter las ojas en la bolsa algo indignado* Al final, todos duermen menos yo... *sonríe* **


	4. Chapter 4

_-Y este sera el último capitulo de este fic, mi primer fic llega a su fin TToTT aunque no quiere decir que sea el último :3333 Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este fic, que aunque es cortito pienso que contiene mucho... No puedo decir lo mismo de "Del amor al odio", ese fic sera muchiiisimo más largo que este :D Bueno, muchas gracias por los que siguieron este fic desde que lo empece y gracias también a los que recién lo empiezan a leer, se os quiere :)-_

* * *

La brisa fresca de la tarde golpeaba los cuerpos del trío que estaba debajo del chopo. Eren después de tanto trabajar solo pensó en seguir el ejemplo de sus superiores y dormirse bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, aunque ya no la tuviera. Hanji fue la primera en despertarse. Levi la estaba abrazando, inconscientemente se abrazó a ella sin pensar. Hanji solo sonrió, le parecía gracioso ver el lado "tierno" de Levi y la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo le volvía a nublar la vista. Miró al cielo por unos minutos, estaba con claros tonos naranjas y purpuras y en el horizonte una pequeña franja negra que anunciaba el comienzo de la noche. Todo parecía tan mágico para Hanji, hasta que se acordó de la reunión con Erwin.

- *se levanta bruscamente* ¡Mierda la reunión!

- *se da de bruces contra el tronco del árbol* ¡Auch!... ¡Hanji, ¿que haces?!

- Lo siento Levi pero me tengo que ir con Erwin...*se va corriendo* ¡despues si eso me echas la bronca!

- Maldita cuatro ojos... *se frota la cabeza dolorido* que daño me ha echo la muy bruta...

- Hmmm... *se deja caer en el regazo de Levi*

La mirada de Levi hubiera matado a Eren de ser mortales. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de una coz a Eren que este se despertó del impacto contra el suelo. Al incorporarse estaba algo confuso, no sabía porque su sargento le había pegado sin hacerle nada, al menos esta vez.

- Ah... *se frota su trasero* podría haberme dado en otro lado ¿sabe?

- *se levanta* Te pasa por tocarme...

- Tch, y a Hanji no le hace nada... *murmura*

Levi se hizo el loco aunque había escuchado perfectamente lo que Eren dijo. ¿Por que ella si? Una pequeña punzada visitó el pecho de Levi al acordarse de ellos dos abrazados debajo de aquel árbol. En esos últimos días se sentía especialmente raro con todo lo que tenía que ver con Hanji y más sus acciones hacía ella. Primero el beso, después aquella situación del montón de ojas y ahora el querer abrazarla mientras él dormía. De todos los años que conocía a Hanji nunca se había sentido de esa forma hacía ella... "¿Podría ser amor?" pensó él.

- No... no puede ser amor. *enseguida se respondió* A nosotros que elegimos los titanes no se nos permite amar...

* * *

Una cansada y agitada Hanji salía del despacho de Erwin algo más tranquila que cuando llegó. Su coleta alta de siempre se encontraba algo desecha y sus gafas estaban un poco caídas. Miró por una de las ventanas del corredor y vio que ya era casi de noche. Se había pasado horas hablando sobre sus experimentos con los titanes y no se dio cuenta de la hora. Al fijarse mejor pudo ver a Levi aun sentado debajo del chopo. ¿Acaso la estaba esperando? ante la duda bajó a ver que le pasaba a Levi. Al acercarse lo vio dormido. Hanji se ruborizó al verle así, nunca lo había visto dormir y mucho menos al aire libre, parecía tan inocente. Hanji se puso de cuclillas para poder ver mejor su rostro, como si de examinarlo se tratase.

- Ah... lastima que no se le vean los ojos... *susurró*

Hanji apartó del rostro de Levi algunos mechones de su pelo, le fastidiaban la vista. Al verle mejor se ruborizó aun más que antes. Nunca se fijó en que Levi era realmente apuesto y ahora que estaba tan cerca se dio cuenta. Sin pensarlo Hanji le dio un beso. "¿Si no lo hago ahora que esta dormido, cuando sera?" pensó. Hanji iba a romper el beso pero la mano de Levi la atrajo aun más a él, profundizando aquel beso. Ninguno de los dos se opuso a que sus lenguas se juntasen, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Desgraciadamente, la falta de aire hizo que ese tan apasionado beso se rompiera e hizo que los dos se mirasen directamente a los ojos.

- Pensaba que estabas dormido... *sonrió dulcemente*

- Lo estaba hasta que abriste esa bocaza tuya. *la coge de la mejilla y le regala otro beso esta vez más sencillo* te estaba esperando...

- ¿Para tenderme una trampa? muy astuto pequeño...

- No, para castigarte... aun me duele la cabeza del golpe que me diste, bruta. *le da un toquecito en la frente*

- *besa su frente* Lo siento pero tenía prisa...

- Y yo también... *sienta a Hanji encima suya, besándola de nuevo*

Por más que recapacitó en el tiempo que estuvo esperándola, no obtuvo ningún recuerdo o evidencia que desmintiera el echo de que se había enamorado de Hanji, no sabía desde cuando pero lo estaba. Le daba lo mismo que a los de la legión de reconocimiento no se les permitiera amar, que todo lo que traería consigo el estar enamorado serian desgracias, solo quería estar al lado de la persona que amaba, quería estar al lado de Hanji. Al aceptar sus besos también se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba, a su manera pero lo hacía. Al terminar ese último beso, Levi abrazó a Hanji de tal forma que él quedaba más alto que ella, aunque en realidad fuera al revés. Ella solo pudo abrazarlo con ternura.

- Te amo pequeño...

- Y yo Hanji... oh! *sorprendido* Eh... mira.

Hanji se separo de Levi de mala gana aunque lo que vio lo merecía. La pelusilla del chopo había empezado a caer y aunque ellos nunca hubieran visto la nieve, se sentía como si eso fuera algo natural en sus vidas. Hanji se sentó en la abertura entre las piernas de Levi, que este la abrazó pegándola a él. La brisa que corría aquella noche y aquel cielo estrellado adornado con la pelusilla del chopo era tan hermoso que los dos sonrieron, aunque ninguno lo sabía. Tras un largo rato Levi empezó a besar la nuca de Hanji, que esta se ruborizó un poco y con los ojos cerrados sonrió.

- Ya decía yo que lo de esta mañana no fue un accidente... *ladeó su cuello un poco para facilitar a Levi sus acciones*

- Claro que no, moun amour. He estado esperando por esto... *la levanta del brazo y una vez de pie la coge en volandas*

- Wooh Levi, no sabía que podías conmigo... ¿a donde vamos?

- A castigarte, no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente...

- Dios no quiera pequeño... *sonríe*

Después de esta frase, Hanji besó a Levi en la mejilla haciendo que este acelerara más sus pasos hacía el interior del cuartel. Ese, seria el primero de los muchos besos de aquella larga noche y de aquella larga o corta vida que les esperaba, estando juntos.

* * *

_- Y FIN! *3* No hace falta que os de detalles de lo que van a hacer a continuación... xDDDD Por mi lo escribiría pero desde un comienzo dedique este fic a un fin más tierno que erótico, por lo que os quedáis deseosos todos x3333 Espero que leáis mis nuevos fics, que con el fin de este empezare otro en breve. Gracias por todo y dejad vuestras reviews! Buen día a todos~! :3-_


End file.
